Met on a Ferris Wheel
by chibiiscute13
Summary: There was only one Ferris wheel cart left and rules that stated that there had to be two people to a cart, and no single riders. Allen and Lavi had no one else to go with, so why not with each other? That's how they met...on a Ferris wheel.
1. The meeting

**So I'm thinking about trying to make something other than one-shots. If you want me to continue after this short little chapter, then I'll try my best. Also, I'm not exactly sure, but pretty sure, that I don't D. Gray Man.**

* * *

"Huh? There's no other carts for the Ferris wheel…..so we have to go on this one together?" Allen inquired as he pointed to the redheaded stranger behind him.

The man working the Ferris wheel sweated nervously, wiping the sweat from his brow with his gloved hand while looking between Allen and the one-eyed red head behind him. "I'm afraid so dear customers. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid this ride only allows two passengers, and single passengers are not allowed.

"Great." Allen said before visibly sighing. Well I guess it's fine with me since I was really looking forward to this ride, and I guess since I lost the person I came here with, then…..it's whatever."

"Th-then….It's up to you d-dear customer." The man said to the red head who smiled at the nervous man before speaking up as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it as well. At least I'll be riding in the cart with someone cute, even if they are a little on the short side." The one-eyed man said while smiling seductively at Allen before walking over to sit in the Ferris wheel cart once the man had opened the door to it. Allen did the same, glaring a hole into the red head's back as he did so.

"It's Allen." Allen growled under his breath as he took a seat across from the man he was to be sharing the cart with. He could see the man give a small chuckle into his hand when he did.

"W-well then, have a nice ride d-dear customers." The Ferris wheel man said before closing the door to the Ferris wheel, leaving Allen and the stranger in an enclosed space together.

It was a little longer before the ride finally started. It was a dark, beautiful night, the carnival lights illuminating the space around them, only second to the stars that could be seen crystal clear tonight. They seemed to linger there forever as Allen continued to stare up at them. It was almost as if the Ferris wheel wasn't moving as he just stared up at them. And stared….wait...WAIT WHAT?!

Allen quickly snapped his head down and looked all around him to see that the Ferris wheel had indeed stopped...and that he was at the top...with a stranger.

As soon as that thought had crossed his mind, the one-eyed, red headed stranger turned to look at him, blinking quickly as he finally noticed that something was wrong.

"Huh….did the Ferris wheel….stop?" He questioned as Allen nodded slowly. The mood darkened as they both sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

 _Sh-should I start a conversation….Or should I just go crazy...No, I should probably remain calm in a situation like this_. Allen thought as he turned his head to stare out of the window, hoping help would come soon.

"U-um...My name's Lavi. Lavi Bookman. I think that since we're stuck up here for who knows how long...that maybe we could pass the time with small talk." The man, now known as Lavi, said while holding his hand out to Allen and giving him a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you despite the….circumstances. My name's Allen….Allen Walker. It's kind of weird for us to meet in such a strange way, but hopefully they'll figure out how to get us down soon" Allen replied, grabbing the hand Lavi had been holding out, and shaking it.

"Eh~ Does that mean you don't want to spend anymore time with me Moyashi-chan~" Lavi said childishly as Allen let go of his hand.

"It's Allen." Allen replied almost instantaneously, as if by instinct. "And that's not what I meant. I just don't want to be stuck in a Ferris wheel the entire night."

"Well I don't mind it so much since I'm stuck in here with you." He said flirtatiously while winking...or blinking rapidly? It's hard to tell with an eye patch covering one of his eyes. And wow….this guy's moods change really, really easily.

"That's nice." Allen countered sarcastically, continuing shortly afterward. "Now is there anything else you'd want to talk about to pass time besides uselessly trying to flirt with me."

"Hmmm, well, I'm 21, and in college….I live with my two roommates Kanda and Lenalee...I'm bisexual...and...Oh! Totally available!" He replied happily while smiling joyfully.

 _Wow, too much information._ Allen thought while sweat dropping. "O-ok...good to know." He told him as he looked away from his expectant gaze.

"So, aren't you going to tell me a little about yourself as well. You can at least start with your age Alley-Chan." He told Allen, awaiting his response.

 _Okay, I'll bite._ Allen thought before replying. "I'm 18." He said quietly before receiving an unexpected, or rather expected with all the flirting, reply.

"YAHOO! That means if we date, it'd be totally legal." He said while grabbing Allen's hands and staring into his eyes before Allen turned away, a small blush taking over his face. He let go of Allen's hands, sensing his embarrassment. That was when he got up and moved to sit right next to Allen in the cramped space of the Ferris wheel compartment.

"W-what are you doing?" Allen asked while trying to scoot away from Lavi as much as he could, but the seat wasn't that big, and besides, Lavi had managed to put his arm around Allen's back, gripping his shoulder to keep him from escaping.

"So? You haven't finished telling me about yourself, and you can't exactly escape from this small compartment we're in can you?" Lavi inquired as he watched Allen's blush that had been there before come back, but this time it was a deep red that seemed to appear on his cheeks and keep spreading.

"U-u-um...eh..ah…." Allen stuttered as he looked away from Lavi and out of the window of the Ferris wheel, only to see their reflection in the glass. Seeing the look Lavi was giving in the window embarrassed him even more, so he decided to just look straight forward and just give him what he wants. "I-I'm in my last year of high school….I live in an apartment by myself after escaping my godfather…..." He paused, not wanting to continue with the rest, but Lavi wanted to hear the rest, curious about the godfather thing, but even more curious Allen's sexuality.

"...And." Lavi whispered into Allen's ear as he jumped up from the sudden feeling of Lavi breathing into his ear.

"….And… I'm Bi...as well as single." Allen whispered as he tried to swat Lavi away from his face.

Lavi's face visibly lit up as he stood up quickly, shaking the Ferris wheel cart, and managing to hit his head on the top of it. "O-ow…..but STRIKE!" Lavi yelled excitedly as he kept frantically moving around in the compartment.

"Would you sit down! You keep moving the cart and it's extremely annoying. Also, I said I'm Bi and single, but I never said you were my type." Allen said to get him to shut up and sit down.

Lavi suddenly paused after hearing this and quickly sat down across from Allen once more, looking down so that his face wasn't visible. Then he looked up so that what was visible was his stupid, cheeky grin.

"Yeah, but Alley-Chan~ You've been blushing beet red around me for quite some time, so that must mean that I'm your type." Lavi said while looking at Allen expectantly.

"Wow...I thought an idiot like you wouldn't be able to figure that out...but you actually managed to." Allen replied to his comment with a sympathetic look, almost like he was sorry that Lavi seemed like he'd be really stupid.

"H-hey. Why are you being being so mean to me, and please stop looking at me like that….wait...I GUESSED RIGHT! So that means that I am your type?! Yes!" Lavi said as they felt the Ferris wheel start to move.

"It finally looks like they were able to start the Ferris wheel back up." Allen said while not bothering to remove Lavi's arm from his shoulder.

"Dang it!" Lavi said under breath, visibly disappointed that the ride was up and running again. "Well then Bean sprout.."

"It's Allen"

"Fine. Well then, Allen, how about giving me your contact info so we can meet up again for a date?" Lavi questioned, giving Allen an alluring smile that would give most girls nosebleeds.

"You wish." Allen said as the Ferris wheel cart they were in finally stopped at the bottom and the man running the Ferris wheel cart opened the door and bowed deeply.

"I-I AM SO SORRY DEAR CUSTOMERS! I'M SORRY! REALLY SORRY! SOMETHING LIKE THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I PROMISE WITH MY LIFE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE STAFF!" The Ferris wheel man said humbly, truly sorry about what had happened.

"I-it's fine. Please raise your head. It's fine, I promise." Allen said honestly, actually glad that it had happened. "Have a nice night Mr."

"YOUR KIND WORDS MOVE ME TO TEARS! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND HAVE A TERRIFIC REST OF THE NIGHT AFTER THIS UNFORESEEN SETBACK!" He replied as Allen started to walk away, Lavi tagging along behind him.

"So Alle-"

"Ah there's my uncle. Sorry Lavi, gotta go!"

"W-wait. Alle-"

"Bye Lavi. "Allen said before running off in the direction of his uncle. That was before he stopped and ran back to Lavi's expectant gaze. "I'm just kidding Lavi, here." Allen said before handing him his phone and holding his other hand out.

Lavi stood there for a second, shocked that Allen had come back, before wiping the dumb look off his face and happily grabbing Allen's phone from his hand excitedly and fishing his own out of his pocket to give to Allen. After punching his contact info into Allen's phone, he handed it back to Allen, getting his own phone back in return.

Before Allen left, Lavi made sure it was real and sent a text to Allen just in case. Allen's phone beeped as Allen looked down to see who it was.

* * *

 _Boyfriend_

 _I think I love you :)_

* * *

Allen's face lit up as he turned his phone off and started running back to his uncle again, but the whole distance this time, without turning back. _I think_ … _.I may love him too… No that can't be….we just met today after a_ _ll..._ Allen thought as he waved to his uncle who's attention he had now gotten.

"Allen! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! And who was that man you were just with?" Neah asked as he grabbed Allen and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"That was….no one...just someone helping me find you." Allen replied as his uncle gave him a skeptical look.

"Right...So, do wanna go home now and rest?" Neah questioned.

"Home? Rest? Yes please." Allen replied enthusiastically.

"Also, I wasn't going to tell you until tomorrow, but I'm moving in." Neah said as he smiled happily at Allen.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **So that's what I have for now, and again, if you want me to continue with this thing I wrote at 1 in the morning, I'd be happy to...if I can with school in the way. Anyway, hope you liked it! (Oh and just in case, that text is supposed to be iPhone styled, and Lavi inputted the name boyfriend into Allen's phone.)**


	2. Neah why?

**Hey. I know it's been a while, so I'll give you the excuse now and get it over with. School has been keeping me really busy(I know. Bad excuse right?). Well anyway, if anyone is still reading this, I hope you enjoy. P.S. I most definitely do not own D. Gray Man or any of the characters.**

* * *

Allen shifted around in his bed, feeling too warm. No seriously, why was it so freaking hot? He thought about this as he turned to lie on his side and came face to face with none other than Neah….his uncle Neah.

The sight of his uncle surprised him for a bit, making him wonder why he was here, then he recounted what had happened last night.

~The night before~

"WHAT!?" Allen screamed, drawing quite a bit attention to himself as the numerous strangers around him took small glances at him before returning to whatever it was that they were doing.

Neah blinked dumbly before repeating himself. "As I said before, I'm moving in with you."

It was Allen's turn to do something stupid as he stared at his uncle dumfoundedly. "H-huh?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, but why the hell are you, my uncle, moving in with me?" Allen persisted as his uncle kept a straight innocent look on his face the entire time.

"Well...because I want to mostly." Neah replied nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Neah, because that is exactly the kind of answer I wanted to hear when my uncle randomly decides to move in with me." Allen said with a blank expression on his face.

"Reall-"

"NO!" Allen shouted before continuing on. "That is one of the stupidest reasons I've ever heard of. It shouldn't even count as a reason. I mean what kind of person uses 'because I want to as a reason'? A selfish person maybe." Allen ranted on as Neah just stared at him as if he hadn't just sprung that fact that he was moving in on his nephew.

"Well it's getting dark nonetheless, so since my place is a bit further, perhaps I could at least spend the night at your house. You've got enough room anyway." Neah pushed on.

Allen took some time to think about this as he just stared and stared at his uncle before finally giving in. He sighed, long and hard before saying anything again. "As long as you were just kidding about that whole moving in thing, then I suppose one night is fine." He said before walking past his uncle towards the street.

After making his way to the street, Neah following behind closely, he ushered for a cab quietly. When one had finally stopped for them, he got in, Neah following suit. The rest of the way to Allen's house, both parties where silent, Neah not wanting to Make Allen mad, and Allen just wanting to think about things for a moment.

 _Neah was just joking...right..haha.._ Allen thought as the taxi slowly made its way to his house, or rather apartment. After it had stopped in front of the tall building, housing many other people, Allen payed the taxi driver, receiving a simple thanks as he got out of the yellow cab. He started making his way through the doors, Neah scrambling out of the vehicle as well as he chased after his white haired nephew.

After passing thought the front doors, he made a beeline straight for the elevator doors, waiting for his uncle to enter this set of doors before pressing the '14' button and watching the elevator doors close. It was only a few more seconds before they opened back up again and he was taking a left and heading for a door that was only a few feet a way that read '223'.

Allen stopped in front of the door and proceeded to dig around in his pockets for his keys which he took out and jammed into his door nob, opening the door soon after. When he was inside he took off his shoes at the front entrance, noticing his uncle do the same.

"Okay." Allen said, finally breaking the silence. "This is the guest bedroom you can use." Allen told Neah before walking up to the closest door on the right and motioning to it.

"Eh~ I was hoping to sleep with you tonight though." Neah said childishly while pouting. Seriously, who was supposed to be the older one here.

"No. Neah you're almost twice my age...and my uncle….and a guy, so why would that thought even pop into your mind?

"Probably because you're so cute, and I'm technically your adoptive uncle….or is it step uncle?….No step-uncle would be if you were married in...wait, no that's wrong...then it is adoptive uncle..?" Neah continued to argue with himself about this for a while before Allen finally broke.

"WHO CARES?! It's still not happening Neah whether your my adopted uncle, step-uncle, cat, or turtle. You are not sleeping in my bed no matter the circumstances. Got it?" Allen told Neah aggravatingly.

Neah was snapped out of his debate with himself once Allen had said this and begun staring at Allen, surprised at his strong opposition.

"B-but when you were little and I came over, you always wanted to sleep in the bed with m-" Neah was quickly cut off as Allen gave a full on death glare, causing him to shut up abruptly near the end of his statement.

"Got. It?" Allen repeated more hostilely than before.

"Y-yeah." Neah replied back quickly, fearing for his life a little. Then he visibly sighed while turning to the guest bedroom and walking towards it. "Man… and you used to be the sweetest kid too...damn you cross." Neah muttered under his breath as he opened the door to the room he'd be staying in and closed it behind him after he had entered.

Allen stood there for a minute, looking at the room Neah had entered, making sure he wasn't going to come back out and try to sneak into his own room. When he had confirmed that he wasn't coming out, he turned and headed for his room which was a little further down the hall.

After he had entered his room he shrugged off his jacket onto the floor and tossed his keys onto the chair in the corner of the room. He glanced over at the piano by his window, wondering if he should practice a little before he went to bed. _Nah. Maybe tomorrow when Neah's gone._ Allen thought. He then began stripping down to his underwear and heading towards the bed. He jumped onto his bed, the comfort of his soft mattress welcoming to his aching body. He climbed to the top part of his bed and lifted his covers as he got under them.

After getting himself situated and cozy he began thinking about his day and _him. He was joking right? You cant fall in love just like that. What is this tightening feeling in my chest I get when I think about him? Love?...It can't be. I just met him and spent like an hour with him._

All these thoughts kept going through Allen's head as he slowly dozed off. As he did, he thought he heard something like…. A door opening.

~Present~

As he continued staring at his uncle, his anger level kept rising and rising until it was too much to contain.

"Neeeeaaaaaahh? He questioned darkly. "What in _the_ hell do you think you're doing in my bed?!" Allen shouted as he swiftly kicked his uncle, in the stomach, right off his his bed.

"Guuh!" Was all that came out of Neah's mouth as he was kicked in the stomach onto the floor. "OW!" He yelled as he fell, headfirst, onto the solid flooring of Allen's bedroom.

"Care to explain why you were laying in my bed when I strictly told you not to?" Allen inquired.

"Ummmm...Oh yeah! Because it was cold!" Neah replied.

Allen's eye twitched as he listened to Neah's bullshit excuse. "Neah…. You should probably leave now. We agreed for a one day stay, and I'm not going to spend more time with you then this."|

"Eh~ That really hurts my feelings Allen….but fine." Neah said before getting up and walking out of Allen's room leaving the door open as he headed towards the front door. The next thing Allen heard was the sound of his front door opening and closing.

Allen sighed in relief as he laid back down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling for a while before he decided that he should get up and start the day. He sat up in bed before finally parting with it to go get his phone from his pants on the floor. Once acquired, he checked for any messages and noticed he had one from the contact listed as: _Boyfriend_.

 _Oops, forgot to change that._ Allen thought as he quickly changed it to read: _Idiot_.

"There, much better." He said aloud to himself.

After that, he decided to actually read the contents of the message.

 _Idiot_

 _Yo Allen! This is Lavi from yesterday. I'm sure you remember me right? *Wink wink* Anyway, mind coming over to meet my roommates that I told you about yesterday? Lena is really hyped about meeting you ever since I told her about you. Kanda….not so much. The address is 3422 Deak St. See you there ;)_

After reading the message, Allen decided he'd go but….food comes first. He set his phone down on the chair with his keys and headed towards his dresser to get some clothes to wear. After picking out a long sleeve white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, he quickly put them on and headed over to the chair to pocket his phone and keys.

He then headed out of his room, into the kitchen. After opening the fridge and examining what he had, realizing that he was running low on food, he decided to just cook everything in there….then go shopping later. Probably after visiting Lavi's.

After cooking up everything he had left in his fridge, he quickly devoured it. When he was finished, he got up and headed for his room to grab the jacket he had left on the floor the night before. After snatching it up, he headed straight for the door, opening it, walking out, then closing and locking it.

He headed down the elevator of the apartment building, all the way down to the ground floor. When the elevator doors opened again, he walked out of them, and soon after, right out of the building all together. He walked a little to his car that was parked close by, unlocking it and getting in.

After starting it up he pulled up the GPS route on his phone and started his drive to his new….acquaintance's house...Or was he a love interest? Friend? Close friend?…. _Now that I think about it, I don't actually know this guy...and now I'm going to his house….wow this is actually really messed up. Or is me that's messed up?_ Allen thought as he was driving. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _It'll be fine. I mean come on…An idiot like that couldn't hurt a fly._ Allen reassured himself.

Just as he was thinking that, the phone's GPS told him his destination was on the left. Allen turned to look at the house and it was….HUGE. He checked his phone to see if he had gotten the right address, because he was pretty sure that that guy...could not possibly live in a freaking mansion. After checking the GPS's coordinates for any mistakes, he had confirmed that this was indeed the place.

Allen, still shocked, drove up the mansion's driveway, parking near the front of the house. He got out and walked towards the huge front door of the house. He looked around confusedly for the doorbell, and once he found it, he rung it. _I swear that if he typed the address wrong and I'm here bothering a millionaire, I'm going to find and kill him_. Allen thought, pissed at the very thought.

When the door opened, Lavi was standing there looking...exhausted?

"O-oh Allen...Welcome...Um...c'mon in." Lavi said nervously. But there was more than just nervousness about him being in Lavi's house for the first time….it was like he was...Worried about something.

Allen eyed him suspiciously as Lavi led him down the hallway a little to the living room, and as soon as he entered the spacious area, he understood Lavi's behavior immediately. Sitting comfortably, and almost at home on Lavi's couch, was none other than Neah.

Allen's jaw dropped as he saw Neah sitting there, fancy tea cup in his hand as he sipped it calmly. He looked up once he noticed someone enter the room and smiled widely at his nephew.

"Allen, welcome!" Neah said like he was welcoming Allen into his own home.

"W-welcome? W-w-what in the hell are you doing here?!" Allen questioned...rather loudly at that.

"Huh? Oh. I read the text that was sent from….your boyfriend….And it came with an address, so I thought I'd check out who was dating my cute little nephew. Honestly with a house, or rather mansion, like this, I'm sort of impressed. BUT...that does not mean I approve of him." Neah said as he continued to drink his tea.

"What?" Allen said irritably. "Neah I'm 18. I don't need your approval for anyone I date, besides, we're not even dating anyway. And...if I were dating him, that would be none of your business." Allen said strongly.

"N-not dating?" Neah stated as he stopped drinking his tea and looked at Allen with a look of confusion. "The name in your phone sai-"

"The idiot inputted that himself, and since he doesn't know how to spell his own name apparently, that's what he put."

"Bu-"

"I have nothing further to say. We are definitely not dating, considering that we just met _yesterday_."

"Aha. So why would you go to his house if you just me yesterday?"

"...Um..I'm not really sure." Allen mumbled.

"Eh...O-ok. Huh?" Neah replied. As soon as he did, his phone began to ring. "Oh. Excuse me while I take this."

Neah put down his tea cup and answered his phone, holding it up to his ear as he did.

"Ah, yeah. Yeah...sure. Great. See you then. Mmhm." He mumbled to the person on the other side of the phone, hanging up when he was finished. "Well, it's been fun Bookman, but I have to get going. It was a...sort of pleasure to meet you." Neah said before getting up and escorting himself out, turning down Lavi when he offered to, even after all the things he said about him.

"Aaaahhhh man. It seems I've made a bad impression on my future uncle-in-law. He called me Bookman too...I hate being called Bookman since that's what gramps goes by." Lavi said to no on in particular. "Anyway. I brought you to see Lena and Yuu, so I'll go get them now. Go ahead and wait in this room, and feel free to make yourself at home." Lavi said to Allen, grinning stupidly.

"Finally."

"Huh?"

"You're finally smiling….It was sort of unnerving coming here and seeing you without your usual stupid smile."

Lavi stood there and stared at Allen for a minute before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Aww! Thanks moyashi~"

"L-let go me pervert! And the name's Allen." Allen replied as Lavi let go of him and grabbed his heart as if it had been injured.

"Y-you hurt me Alley-chan...p-pervert? You're going to make me cry. Me. A grown man. You're an unstoppable force, making grown men cry one at a time." Lavi said jokingly.

"How did you find out my true intentions." Allen replied, rolling his eyes as he did so. "Aren't you going to go get your roommates now?"

Lavi stopped clutching at his heart, standing up straight to reply. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I'll be right back moyashi." He said while bounding out of the room and down the hallway.

"IT'S ALLEN!" Allen yelled, not really caring that Lavi was already gone and probably didn't even hear him.

"Jeez." Allen said while sitting down on the couch Neah had been on previously. He looked around the room at everything, the many chairs for guests to sit, the large flat screen TV plastered on the wall, the two bookshelves on either side of the room, and the coffee table in front of him that still had Neah's cup of tea placed on it.

Allen shrugged his shoulders before picking up the cup and drinking the rest of the still warm tea. _Roommates? I bet they each live in separate corners of this place._ Allen thought as he waited. It was almost 10 minutes before Lavi came back, two people joining him.

"Sorry it took so long Allen. Kanda just refused to come, so I had to get Lena to convince him." Lavi said, motioning to each.

Allen nodded as he examined each of the new faces. The guy, Kanda he assumed, was a tall, girlish looking man who seemed to be pissed off at everything. He had long, dark blue hair that was held back into a pony tail on the back of his head. _So he's basically a pissed off Japanese guy,_ Allen concluded.

He also looked at the female who seemed very kind. _I guess that's Lenalee, or Lena as Lavi calls her._

She had Long, dark green hair separated into two pigtails, as well as knee high boots that were very...distinctive somehow.

"So this guy," Lavi said while motioning to Kanda, "Is the demon beast Yuu Kanda. He's not very friendly, a huge grump, and will definitely kill you if you make one wrong move." Lavi said, smiling like he hadn't done just what he had explained.

"Lavi…." Allen said, sweat dropping, "You're an idiot."

"Huh?"

"You dumb ass rabbit. What the fuck did you just say?" Kanda said menacingly, his face forming an even more pissed scowl. "I'm going to fucking kill you." Kanda said as he lunged towards Lavi.

Lavi seemed to notice the mistake he had made and his face turned pale. "Oh shit." Lavi said as he turned around and started to run as far away from Kanda as he could, Kanda chasing closely right behind him.

Allen just stood there, surprised at what had just happened. _Wow. When he said Kanda would kill someone, I didn't really believe it, but now….it's very, very believable._ Allen thought as a hand was held out in front of him. He turned to see that Lenalee was still there, as well as holding out her hand to him. He quickly put his hand out to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Lenalee Lee. Lavi's told me so much about you, and I've been wanting to meet you ever since." Lenalee said, a bright, genuine smile on her face. "Oh, and don't worry about them. They do this all the time." She continued, letting go of Allen's hand as she started counting down for some reason. "Five, four, three, two, on-"

"Lena! Save me from the Demon king Yuu. He only shows restraint with you!" Lavi yelled as he came sprinting into the room we were in, only to hide behind Lenalee.

Soon after, Kanda came into the room with as well, with a ….katana?….in hand as he did. He prepared to slice Lavi with it, bringing it down only to stop just before it almost hit Lenalee instead. Lenalee instead hit Kanda on the top of the head like her own hand was a sword.

"Kanda, stop it. We have a guest here and you're being very rude." She said, scolding him. He blushed and lowered his katana before sheathing it.

"S-sorry." He mumbled, turning away so that no one could see his face.

"Lenalee turned back to Allen and motioned to the couch. "Please. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything? Tea, water?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh. No thank you." Allen replied nervously.

"Good. Then let's talk a bit and get to know each other." She said before she sat down as well on one side of Allen, Lavi coming over to sit on the other side, and Kanda sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the three of them.

"So how did you two meet?" Lenalee inquired.

"Lavi didn't tell you? I thought you said he had told you about me?"

"Oops. I meant that he kept talking about how you're super cute, single, bi, and way into him. He never did tell us how you met though."

"Che. Who gives a shit anyway." Kanda grumbled.

"I do." Lenalee said, and that's all it took to shut him up. "Now, please go on Allen."

"Um well we met yesterday...on a Ferris wheel and...it broke at the top. We got to learn more about each other during that time. That's pretty much the whole story summed up." Allen told her as he waited for their reactions.

"Hmph. Why the fuck were you on a Ferris wheel anyway? Aren't you a grown ass man? Stupid rabbit." Kanda responded.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled. She then turned back to Allen. "That's very romantic. I wish you both the best for this relationship."

This made Allen blush as he stared down at his lap. "We're not...that..."

"Huh? What do you mean bean sprout. Of course we aren't now, but soon we will b-" Lavi said before getting cut off.

"It's Allen, stupid rabbit." Allen said, stealing the nickname that Kanda had repeated many times now.

"Eh?! Alley-chan, please don't call me that. I already have Yuu calling me that, but if you do it too...then I really will be downgraded to a rabbit." Lavi argued.

"Dumb ass rabbit. Don't. Call. Me. That." Kanda menacingly snarled.

"But Yuu, that's your name." Lavi argued.

After he had called Kanda by his first name again, Kanda had had enough and bounded for Lavi again, starting another game of cat and mouse. While all this was going on, Lenalee got up, dusting herself off, and held out her hand to Allen.

"It's getting late, you should probably be heading home soon. Also, I'm sure you don't want to stay here and watch them fight the whole time." Lenalee said as Allen took her offered hand to help himself up.

"Thanks, and no, I did not actually want to stay here and watch this, so you're really saving me here." Allen replied.

"No problem." She said as she escorted him to the door. "It was nice having you here. You seem like a really nice person, so feel free to stop by anytime you want."

Once Lenalee opened the door, Allen walked outside, stopping once to wave goodbye before turning back around and heading for his car. When he was inside, he started the car up and drove off, heading for the nearest grocery store.

 _That was a weird first meeting. But seeing Lavi again….was really satisfying. What? What am I thinking._ Allen tried to push his thoughts to the side as he arrived at the grocery, went in and shopped for what he needed, came out back to the car, and headed back to his apartment.

When he got back to his place, grocery bags covering both arms, he struggled to put his key in the door and turn it. He managed it somehow and rushed into the door, closing the door with his foot. After that, he headed straight for the kitchen to put away the groceries. Once he reached the kitchen Neah was sitting at his table as Allen began to put away his groceries. He was halfway done when something finally registered in his mind.

"Wait…. WHAT THE HELL?!" Allen shouted as he turned to look at Neah sitting at his dining room table, observing Allen. "H-h-how did you get in my apartment?" Allen questioned as he stared dumfoundedly at his uncle.

"How? Oh, I got a copy of your key made while you were sleeping." Neah replied nonchalantly.

Allen face palmed as he sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

"Neah. I probably can't force you to leave since you're so stubborn, but if you're going to stay, at least help out around the place. Also make sure to keep your room clean." Allen said before removing his hand from his face.

Allen got back up and continued to put the rest of the groceries away. When he was done he looked up and noticed that Neah was still at the table.

"What?" Allen questioned.

"Nothing, just waiting for dinner." Neah responded.

"Heh? Seriously?"

"Yup. I hear that you've really improved your cooking skills."

"Well I guess you could say that….fine just wait a little bit."

"Yes dear~"

"Don't test me." Allen grumbled as he got out all the ingredients needed for the big dinner he was making, and got right to cooking. Allen finished cooking, they ate, Allen made Neah clean up the mess, then they went right to bed.

Allen went into his room, making sure to lock the door this time. He didn't even bother taking off his clothes, just threw his phone and keys onto the chair and climbed right into bed. It didn't take him long before he dozed off since today was so exhausting.

 _Maybe I'll see him again tomorrow. This is all happening too fast. I will not fall for him….right? Or have I already fallen?_ Allen thought before he finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **That's all for now. I hope I can get to working on this soon, but knowing me...haha..ha... Special thanks to anyone who reviewed. I haven't really been on here in a while, but coming back and seeing Latin Love's new(to me) comment really lifted my spirits, and for that I thank you:)**


	3. Stalker?

**Ok don't read this part if you're allergic to swearing but I am the laziest piece of shit you will ever meet. I've had this chapter written for a while and was gonna update when I completed the one after this(which I have not done btw), but I really didn't want to keep anyone who's actually waiting for my lazy self to update waiting. So I present to you this trash that will be followed by more trash. And I don't own D. Gray man or the beautiful characters.**

* * *

Allen was lying in his bed, asleep, when he started to hear the sound of a sweet melody that enticed him to wake. It sounded like….a piano? Wait….why was someone playing a piano in his room? Allen's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly simultaneously. He was once again met with the sight of his uncle. Allen sighed and put his face in his hands as he begun to speak.

"Neah, what's your purpose for being in here this time?" He asks as he removes his covers and moves over to his dresser.

It's Neah's turn to be surprised as he turns around quickly to look at Allen.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you? I suppose that's what I came here to do anyway." Neah replies as he continues to stare at Allen as he makes his way to the other side of the room. When Allen starts to get out clothes to change into, Neah takes this as his queue to leave. He slides off the piano bench and starts making his way to the door but stops when he's right in front of it. "I made breakfast, so come out when you're ready to eat okay?"

"Right." Allen says suspiciously. _He is definitely acting strange today. He's calmer than usual._ Allen thinks as he watches his usually crazy uncle exit the room. _Well at least he made breakfast. That's all that matters._

As soon as Allen was finished dressing for the day, he grabbed his phone and keys from the chair, shoving his keys into his front pocket, but keeping his phone out to check.

He soon realized that was a mistake when he saw that he had 42 new messages. Allen quickly scrolled through them to see if they were all from the same person. He sighed as he confirmed that they were all from _him._

He unlocked his phone and shortly began skimming through the messages.

 _Idiot_

 _L:Yo, why'd you bounce dude?_

 _L:Hello?_

 _L:Beanspout?_

 _L:Moyashi?_

 _L:Hey?_

 _L:SHORTIE?_

 _L:Are you actually around here, but I can't see_

 _you because you're too short?_

 _L:Never mind. I looked but didn't find you._

 _L:BEEEEEAAAAANNNNSSSSPPPRRRRROOOOUUUTTT!_

Allen had gotten through not even half the messages before he started get angry, almost cracking his phone screen too.

"This is exactly why you're an idiot, idiot rabbit." Allen said to no one in particular. He decided that he'd actually text back, not wanting the idiot to worry.

 _Idiot_

 _A: I'm alive, so please stop texting me like obsessed girlfriend (-_-* )_

As soon as Allen had finished sending his text, his phone vibrated. He looked down at it to see he had already gotten a reply.

 _Idiot_

 _L:Beansprout! I was worried. Dude, I sent you like 40_

 _something messages. Why didn't you respond?(And_

 _I am so not anything like an obsessed girlfriend. If_

 _you want to know what their species is really like,_

 _talk to one of my Ex's)_ _¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

 _L:So, do you wanna get lunch with me later on to make_

 _up for leaving early?_

Allen thinks on this for a bit, shrugging his shoulders as he comes to a conclusion.

 _Idiot_

 _A:I Can't. I have school today. Got to love Mondays right? And anyway, don't you have things to do? Like maybe that thing called college?_

 _L:Sssshhhhhhh. Don't mention that godforsaken place._

 _L:It's fine since I know the Dean…old gf actually. She_

 _doesn't complain about anything I do and gives me_

 _special privileges. She even offered to pay my way_

 _through, but gramps already does that so I declined._

 _A: Is that so? Well why don't you just ask her to have lunch with you? I'm a senior, which means I'm also super busy trying to figure out what I want to do at the last minute. And guess what that means?_

L:… _That you can't?_

 _A:Correct_

 _L:But Alley-Alley, it's JUST lunch. I can come pick you_

 _up on your lunch break, and take you back when_

 _you need to go back._

 _A:You know what? Fine. Ark high. 12:00. Front entrance. If you're late, I'm canceling._

 _L:Super! See u then and there;)_

Allen waited a little longer to see if he'd get anymore messages. After assessing that Lavi had finally stopped messaging him, he pocketed his phone into his back pocket and made his way out of his bedroom door. As soon as he did, the fresh smell of whatever Neah had made, wafted straight into Allen's nostrils, causing him to even drool a little.

"Wow Neah. I didn't even think you cooked, but…this smells amazing." Allen said as he made his way to the kitchen, only to see a most pleasant sight. Lots and lots of food covering his entire kitchen table, so much so that some dishes had to be stacked on top of others. "Ok Neah I've officially decided that I'm keeping you."

Neah appeared behind the mountain of food and smiled. "I'm flattered, but I would've stayed even if you tried to kick me out….which you already did. Go ahead and dig in. I have to go to work in a little bit, need a ride?"

"No thank you. I can drive myself like always." Allen replied as he was already stuffing his face, almost halfway done eating already.

Neah shrugged. "Suit yourself. Crap. I really got to go. Want a kiss goodbye? On the cheek of course." Neah says as he looks down at his watch.

Allen shows an annoyed look as he replies. "I think I'll pass Neah." _Great he's gone back to being a weirdly obsessed, doting uncle._ Allen thinks as he finishes the last of the food off.

"Ok, got to go." Neah says as he waves goodbye and exits the dining room. The sound of the door opening and closing is heard soon after that.

"I wonder if I should laze about for a little longer." Allen says to himself as he takes his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Well I do have about 30 minutes before I should start driving….Guess I'll practice."

As Allen starts to get up, he thinks he notices a presence outside of his window. He looks out, seeing nothing. "That's weird…I could've sworn…I must be really tired. And who'd be able to climb up this high anyway?" He says a little worriedly as he walks out of the dining room, and towards his own room.

After entering his room, he walks over to his piano, sitting down on the bench in front of it. He lifts the fall board and places his fingers above the keys. Memories start flowing into him as he starts to play a nostalgic melody. He closes his eyes without realizing and continues playing.

' _Allen. Don't stop. Keep moving forward.'_

Allen's eyes open quickly at the sudden remembrance of a piece of his memories of…Mana. Something suddenly drops down on his hand, startling him. After looking down he realizes that it was…water? He brings one of his hands up to around his eyes and notices that they were wet.

"I was…crying?" Allen questions as he brings both his hands up now, wiping away the tears that had escaped his eyes. "Wait…What time is it?" As soon as he says this, he reaches for his phone and elegantly proceeds to fall off the piano bench. "LATE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Allen yells as he gets to his feet and runs towards the door, before turning around and shutting the fall board of his piano.

He starts off in a sprint again, heading for the door while grabbing his backpack that hung nearby. He runs out of the door, not even bothering to lock it on his way out.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap. I've never been late in my entire life, and I am not starting today." Allen says to himself, and quite loudly at that.

After taking the elevator down to the ground floor, jogging in place the entire time as he did, Allen runs out of the doors the moment they open enough for him to squeeze through. He jogs out of the apartment complex and straight to his car. Once in the car, he speedily turns it on and backs up a little before practically stomping on the gas pedal.

While driving, Allen doesn't even think about what's legal and illegal anymore. Just that he has to get to class asap. "Crap a kid." Allen mutters as he swerves a little to miss hitting the kid by nearly 3 inches. "And here comes a red light." Allen says before driving right through it, almost hitting a couple of cars in the process.

"Almost there." As soon as Allen says this, he sharply turns right into the high school's parking lot. After finding an empty space, he parks his car and rushes to get into the school.

Once inside, he runs through the halls to his first class. When he takes a step into the crowded classroom, the bell rings. Allen collapses on the floor of the classroom, breathing heavily. "S-safe." He shakily breathes out.

"Walker. Nice of you to show up last minute. Now please get off the floor and take your seat." Allen's science teacher, Mr. Reever, says.

"Y-yes sir!" Allen squeaks before taking his seat at the only empty desk left.

After making it through his morning classes, Allen heads to the front of the school for his lunch date. _Wait…is this a date? It is…I think? I guess I should've thought about this sooner._ Allen thinks as he opens the school's front doors, only to come face to face with the man of his thoughts.

"Lavi! You're earlier than I expected."

"Yeah, well. I couldn't risk you canceling, so I came early. Ready to go beansprout?" Lavi says, smiling mischievously.

"It's Allen." Allen replies to Lavi's stupidity. "Oh, I forgot to yel-…correct you for the mistakes you made in your earlier texts, but Lavi Bookman if you call me anything other than Allen, I will have your head." Allen says while bringing his hand up to his own neck like a knife.

"Aye, aye captain!" Lavi responds playfully while patting Allen's head. All Allen does is sigh and put his face in his hand.

"You're not going to listen to me….are you?"

"Nope. Trust me little buddy when I say you're completely harmless. Now if Kanda had said that….then I would probably be running for my life right about now. Now lets go!" Lavi says before grabbing Allen's hand and dragging him to his car.

"Woah, woah, woah. First the house, and now…this." Allen says while looking longingly at Lavi's Red 2015 Ferrari 458 Italia. "Okay, when we get to the place we're eating, the first thing you'll be doing is explaining all this."

Lavi just shrugs while walking over to the passenger side door. "Fair enough." He says as he opens the passenger side door. "Gramps always taught me to open doors for ladies, so after you Alice."

Allen glared at Lavi as he walked over to the door and got in. "First off. Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Lady. And second, my name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N. Not Alice, not Ellen, not moyashi, and never, I repeat, never, beansprout." Allen growled as he slammed his door shut while Lavi's fingers were still on it, causing the grown man to shriek as he pulled his fingers out of the door and blew on them.

After Lavi was done attending to his fingers, he walked over to the driver's side door and hopped in, closing the door and starting his car.

"Where are we going anyway?" Allen asked as Lavi started driving to their destination.

"I'll give you a hint. It has food."

"Well I never would've guessed that." Allen says, rolling his eyes.

"Haha. Don't worry, you'll like the place." Lavi responds.

He continues driving for a bit before reaching their destination. After parking Lavi gets out first to go over to open Allen's door, but before he can, Allen is already opening the door, staring at Lavi right in the eyes the entire time. _Yeah that's right. I'll open my own door because I am indeed a male._ Allen thinks before shutting the car door.

"W-well shall we?" Lavi asks as he holds out his elbow.

"Sure." Allen replies, ignoring Lavi's elbow since they aren't some lovey-dovey couple that links arms.

They make their way into the small restaurant, Lavi asking for a seat by the window. The waitress leads them to their table, handing them two menus and leaving to give them time.

Allen opens his menu, trying to decide the best way to get the greatest amount of food on his budget.

"Oh yeah Al. Before you get any ideas, I'm letting you know right now that I'm paying and that you can order as much as you desire. So…what I'm saying is that I'm absolutely not letting you pay even a single penny of the bill." Lavi says while giving Allen a fixed stern.

"Are you s-"

"Positive."

"Lavi I can pa-"

"No." Lavi says, his stance in the matter unchanging.

Allen sighs. "Fine. If you really think you can handle it…then I really will order as much as I desire. Hopefully you won't regret it afterwards."

"Bring it on. I think my wallet can handle whatever kind of appetite you have. You have a relatively small figure, so If I had to guess, I'd say you're exaggerating a bit."

"Right. Exaggerating. Ah, here comes the waitress." Allen says as he closes his menu, smiling slyly as their waitress approaches.

"Hiya boys. What can I get for y'all to drink this evening?" The waitress asks kindly, enthusiasm lining her voice.

"We're actually ready to order as well…Hayley." Lavi says smoothly, looking at her nametag for reference.

"Super! What can I do you for?" Hayley says, holding her pen to her pad, getting ready to write.

"After you Allen."

"Great. Well then Hayley, I'll take two of everything on the menu and….a water please." Allen says while smiling warmly at the friendly waitress.

"Sure thing honey." The waitress replies without missing a beat. She scribbles something on her pad and turns to Lavi. "And for you sugar?"

Lavi doesn't reply at first, but just stares at Allen, his one green eye wide in shock. He shakes his head and turns to the waitress, smile appearing back on his face as he begins to speak. "Sorry about that. I think I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo and water as well."

"You got it honey. I'll be right back with your orders…though yours might take a little bit." She says while facing Allen. "But no worries. The place isn't that packed, and we'll be having all the cooks working on it."

"Oh, it's fine. Thank you for informing me." Allen says, smiling to her as she walks away.

"Ok dude, what is going on? Can you really eat all of that? I mean, it is a bit much."

"Don't worry rabbit. Besides, you said I can get whatever I wanted, so I'm doing just that."

"If you say so, and hey! Rabbit? Please, I prefer idiot to rabbit any day." Lavi whines.

As they were talking the waitress came over and placed their drinks on the table. "Your food will be out shortly." The waitress says before exiting.

"Thanks." Lavi and Allen say simultaneously.

They continued to sit there in silence, sipping on their water until tons of different servers came out and started piling plates of food onto their table.

Before they had finished putting all the dishes on the table, Allen had already started throwing down on all the different dishes. The servers were dumbfounded, but went along with it and started taking away plates almost as soon as they put them down.

Once Allen had only five dishes left, the servers began to leave, their carts and arms filled with plates, bowls, and saucers.

Lavi stared at Allen…again.

"Wow…just…wow…You actually did it. I am so sorry for doubting you." Lavi said, poking at his alfredo with his fork.

"Told you." Allen said as he looked at Lavi, but as he did, he noticed someone in a booth farther away was…looking at him?

"Hey Lavi, does it look like that guy's looking at me? The one with the newspaper in front of him." Allen tells Lavi, motioning over to said guy.

"Hmmm?" Lavi asks as he turns around to take a look at the guy. "Yeah, it looks like he is. It kind of pisses me off. Maybe I should go over there and talk to him." Lavi says, cracking his knuckles.

"No. I don't think that's necessary since he's leaving now." Allen says as the strange man folds up his paper and gets up to leave. As he walks out of the restaurant, his distinct blond braid follows along behind him.

* * *

 **Hello, tis I the queen of trash. I was really thinking about giving up on this story. I wish I had a sassy friend to slap me in the face and give me motivation. I don't want to give up on this story because I find very few Laven stories and I just want to add this on so the Laven love can continue to grow. Thanks to anyone who's still reading my trash, and thank you for any support be it a review, like, favorite, or even just reading this. I appreciate any and all that take the time to read this and hopefully I will write more fics than I read them because it is summer and this is the time for me to write.**


	4. Special Agent Uptight

**What? Is this...is this an update from the trash queen? This is very surprising indeed. Well anyway, thank you all for any reviews, likes, favorites, or even just reading. And I know this may seem surprising to you , but...wait for it...I don't actually own D. Gray Man or any of its characters. I know, surprising right?**

* * *

"Well that was certainly….odd?" Allen says as he turns back to look at Lavi after watching the strange man with the braid walk out of the restaurant.

"And you don't know that guy?" Lavi inquires while raising one eyes as he takes a sip of his water.

"Never seen him before in my life. I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone as suspicious as he is." Allen replies.

"Woah dude. I'm pretty sure I know who he is then."

"Oh? The please do share." Allen says while bracing himself for the stupidity that's about to exit from Lavi's mouth.

"I bet he's like, y'know, a stalker or something." Lavi says while sighing and looking down towards his plate of half eaten fettuccine alfredo. "Guess this means I have some competition, a stalker no less."

The comment causes a slight blush to grace Allen's face as he tries to cover it with his hand and look away. "Don't be stupid. There's no competition."

"What?! Of course there is! I had dibs on you first, and there's no way in hell I'm going to give you up to a stupid, creepy, perverted, braid stalker guy!" Lavi shouted, standing up from where he was sitting.

"L-Lavi! Sit down and shut up would you. You're embarrassing us, but more importantly, me!" Allen complained, voice a bit above a whisper. "And anyway, you promised to explain to me about the house and car when we got here, so…" Allen continued as soon as Lavi sat back down.

"Oh right. It's not really all that interesting, but my gramps happens to own a few bookstores around the world and has a little money."

"…A little? Lavi you live in a freaking mansion!" Allen shouts.

"I don't really own it per se. The old panda just lent it to me until I find my own place."

 _Old panda? I guess he's referring to his grandpa._ "…Never mind. But bookstores huh? Guess that explains all the books in your mansion then."

Lavi's face brightens at this, his interest level skyrocketing. "Yeah! Books are really great y'know. Especially ones about history. I mean, learning about the past is just really interesting. There's just so much you can learn from history!"

"I-is that so? It's great that you're so passionate about something. It's really….cute." Allen says quietly as he turns his face away to hide the blush that reappeared.

"Huh? What was that? Sorry you were speaking too lowly and I didn't quite catch that, so could you repeat it a little louder this time."

Allen's blush died down as he turned back to look at Lavi, a blank look on his face. "….Nothing really."

"Wha?...If you say so I guess. Damn, I feel like I just missed out on something really important."

Allen sighed. "What an idiot rabbit." He said under his breath.

"Wait, why? It was important then wasn't it? What was it? Huh? Tell meee! C'mon Moyashi, I promise I'll love you forever and ever if you tell me."

"It's Allen, and I really didn't ask for you to love me in the first place."

"But don't you love me too?" Lavi asked as his pleading face turned into one of a mischievous little kid.

"I-I never said anything like that! Where'd you get such an idea?"

"Well you did agree to go on a date with me after all."

"This is just lunch! It's-It's not a date!"

"Oh? Really now. Then how about I make it a date." Lavi said while leaning over the table and inching his face closer and closer to Allen's. His lips were just about to collide with Allen's, when all of a sudden Allen's phone started to ring.

Allen came back to his senses and pushed Lavi's face away as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to answer it. He saw the name contact ' _Obsessive Uncle'_ appear on the screen and thanked the heavens for his uncle for once. After answering the phone, he brought it up to his hear, hearing Lavi pout as he leaned back in his seat.

"Neah, good timing, what do you need?"

" _Oh my darling little nephew, I have called to bring you great news!"_ Neah said through the phone.

 _Annoying_. Allen thought as he kept the conversation going. "That sounds suspicious, but I'll bite. What is it?"

" _This awesome uncle of yours has hired a private investigator, who will also act as your bodyguard. You may have already seen him lurking around since he said he wanted to see what kind of person you are."_

"….Usually when people hire private investigators, they don't tell the person being investigated about it. And it's unnecessary, so fire him immediately." Allen says, a tinge of anger lining his voice.

" _What? I thought you'd be happy that you darling uncle is looking after you!"_

"Well I'm not, so fire him. He's the crerpy blond guy with the braid right? I don't want a suspicious person following me, especially when I know about it."

" _Well I've already payed him in advance, so you'll just have to deal with. I wouldn't want my cute little nephew to get hurt after all. Also, if you don't accept it, I'll tell Road and Tyki where we live."_

Allen's body stiffened, a scared expression taking over his face. "Y-y-y-you w-wouldn't dare." Allen says, trying to sound menacing.

" _Oh, but I would Allen, besides, they're your cousins. You should spend more time with them."_

"We're not even actually related and one of the top reasons why I moved out of master's house was to get away from them, so I'd like to avoid spending time with them if at all possible."

" _Don't be so shy Allen. They love you and want to be able to see you from time to time."_

"I know they love me. I can tell….mostly since every time I see them, Road almost chokes me with her hugs, and Tkyi always wants to play strip poker with me." Allen says, shuddering. Lavi looks over at Allen curiously, raising his eyebrow at the mention of strip poker.

" _Exactly. That's how they show their love."_

"This is not the first time I've pondered about this, but why is everyone in your family super weird and doting?"

" _What do you mean Allen? You're a part of this family too. Mana brought you in, so there's no way you aren't family."_

Allen tenses at the mention of his adoptive father. "Y-yeah….Anyway, just….just fire him."

" _Huh? Are you o-"_ Is all Neah's able to get out before Allen briefly hangs up on him.

After locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket, he turns to face Lavi again.

"Sorry about that. It was just my uncle telling me that creepy braid guy was actually hired by him."

"Your uncle….hired someone to stalk you? Well that was…nice of him I guess." Lavi said while trying to make the situation seem better than it actually was.

"You don't have to lie Lavi. He was actually hired to be a private investigator who is also supposed to be my bodyguard. I don't really see why I'd need one though."

Lavi's face morphed into one of concern before he spoke up. "Allen, I need you to be honest with me but, are you in danger? Forget that guy, I'd be fine with becoming your bodyguard in an instant to keep you from harm."

Allen was silent for a moment, looking up Lavi with a look of surprise. "Lavi, you…"

"Of course, I'd also like a kiss for the payment."

Moment ruined. Anger flooded through his veins as Allen got up and walked towards the restaurant doors. "Take me back to school now. My lunch breaks ending soon." Allen said while storming out of the doors.

"H-huh? Wait for me!" Lavi said while also getting up, placing almost all the money in his wallet on the table, and leaving the restaurant.

After unlocking his car, Lavi went to open Allen's car door, but he hissed as he opened it himself and got in. Once Lavi was also in the car, he started it up and began the drive back to the school. Allen stared out of the window throughout the entire drive. The car pulled up to the school and when Allen was about to get out, Lavi grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back down onto the seat.

"Wait, I…I'm sorry. It's just that this is the first time.."

"What?"

"This is the first time I've actually felt something towards someone…Love I mean."

"….You're joking right?"

"I'm not! I've always had an endless supply of women surrounding me since before I could remember, but you…You're different." Lavi looked down, hand still gripping tightly to Allen's arm. "No matter how many women I was with, I was never satisfied. All they liked about me was my face, my body, a hot man on their arms, but that's not what _I_ wanted. I've never met a woman who I actually liked. Sure, there were many beautiful women that I've been with, but you…The first time I saw you in line at that Ferris wheel, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You weren't really beautiful.."

"Gee thanks." Allen said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. It's just compared to the usual women I'm around you're-"

"I'm what? Go on, say it. I dare you."

"N-never mind. Anyway, I saw you and I…guess I fell in love right away. The fact that we were paired up on that Ferris wheel, I kinda feel like it was fate, y'know? So I'm just…trying to not let you slip away."

Allen sighed, yanking his arm away from Lavi's grasp. Lavi's face twisted into one of an abused puppy; hurt.

"Calm down idiot rabbit. Thanks for telling me all this, but…I wouldn't just leave you. So…just stop rushing things. Who knows, maybe things might go your way….Maybe." Allen said while turning away.

Lavi's face brightened up, the hurt disappearing from his face. "Then that means!?"

"It means nothing for now." Allen said as he turned to look back at Lavi. "Now, I have to get back to class."

"Wai-" Before Lavi could register what was happening, he felt the soft touch of lips gently placed on his cheek.

"See you later." Allen said as he opened the car door and got out. "That's all you get for now." He told Lavi as he shut the car door behind him.

Lavi reached up to his cheek, touching the place Allen had kissed gently. "I'm dreaming aren't I." Lavi told himself before pinching his arm. "…Ow, ok...not dreaming. Wait? Not dreaming?" The realization finally smacked Lavi right in the face and his face turned a light shade of red. "He's not beautiful….more like cute. Yeah, definitely cute." A smile overtook his face as he looked forward again and started to drive off.

Allen had entered the school building, hurrying to his next class before he was late. _My perfect record will not be tainted._ He thought as he turned the corner and entered his next class shortly after. It was his English class, that of which he was advanced in.

After English, Allen went to all of his other classes, nothing eventful happening the rest of the day. Once school ended for the day, he walked out to the parking lot to his car. He got in, started the engine and drove away from the hell people call school. He pulled up to his apartment building parking in his usual spot. Turning off his car, he gets out and heads through the apartment building doors, and once inside, he makes his way to the elevator.

Pressing the button for the 14th floor, he leans his back against the side of the elevator, eyes closed until he hears the ding indicating that he reached his floor. He reopens his eyes as he walks towards his door. Once he was standing in front of it he just walks in, remembering that he had left it unlocked.

When inside his apartment, he went over to his couch and flopped down onto it. "This is too much happening in so little time." Allen said to himself as he started to drift to sleep. Just then, he heard what sounded like a creak. It was quiet, but noticeable. He was still for a moment before taking his time to get up off the couch. Once he was up, he tiptoed over to his door and grabbed a baseball bat out of his umbrella stand. After picking up the bat, he brought it up to rest on his shoulder, gripping the it tightly with both hands.

Allen made his way over to the source of the creak, determining it to be his very own bedroom. He stood still in front of the door to his room, swallowing long and hard before taking action. Taking one hand off the bat, he used it to turn the knob before kicking the door the rest of the way open. He saw a dark shadow move at the action and swung the bat at the mysterious figure.

He felt the bat hit something, celebrating a little in his mind before he realized the strange figure had only caught the bat in his hand, pulling it roughly out of Allen's hands before pulling on one of his arms and using the leverage to kick a foot at Allen's ankle, causing him to fall. The figure then pinned him on the ground roughly.

"Allen Walker I presume?" The figure spoke out calmly.

Allen struggled at the figures tight grip, giving up when he realized it was useless.

He sighed. "And I'm guessing you're the private investigator, bodyguard, stalker, braid weirdo right? The one my uncle hired?"

"How perceptive. But yes, that would be me. I'd also prefer if you'd refrain from calling me a stalker. It just happens to be my job to follow people."

"That's nice, but can you get off of me now?"

The private investigator said nothing further, unpinning Allen as he stood up. Allen could see as he went over to turn on the light in his room. Once on, he could see the investigator clearly now. Not with shady sunglasses, not behind a newspaper, not in the dark, but clearly.

"You look different than how I expected."

"I'll assume to take that as a compliment."

"You still look shady though."

"….."

"Well you clearly already know my name, but If you wouldn't mind, would you tell me yours?"

"I apologize for telling you so late, but my name is Howard Link. Everyone usually just refers to me as Link though."

"Ok then Link, what are you doing in my apartment in my room?"

"I am a private investigator, but since I was also hired as a bodyguard, I thought I'd try to get a feel on what type of person I am to be risking my life for."

"OK, that's great. Can you get out of my apartment now?"

"…Your uncle didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I will be staying here until he decides to stop investigating."

Allen visibly sighed. _I'm going to kill that idiot of an uncle I have when he gets home._ Allen thought before continuing his talk with Link. "Listen Link. My uncle isn't the one who actually pays the rent for this apartment, so he doesn't really have the authority to be able to just invite another freeloader to live here."

"Don't worry. I have acquired quite the skillset through my years of training as an investigator. I am able to do chores around the house and can even cook."

This piqued Allen's interest quite a bit. "You can cook?...How good are you exactly?"

"I once infiltrated the highest class of restaurants and was even able to put the top chef's cooking to shame, so I'd say I'm pretty good at it."

"R-really?" Allen said as drool began to drip out of his mouth. "Th-then you wouldn't mind making a sample for me before I decide would you?"

"Of course not. Then if you will excuse, I will be borrowing a few of your ingredients and cooking utensils." Link said politely before making his way to Allen's kitchen. After about ten minutes, Link had finished preparing a full course meal for twenty people. "I assumed this would be enough considering how much I saw you eat at the restaurant and this morning."

Allen was about to dig in when he turned to face Link. "This morning?"

"Certainly. I was observing you this morning outside that window." Link replied while pointing at the window by the dining room. "Didn't you notice me though? I saw you look over."

"Wait, wait, wait. This is the 14th floor for crying out loud. And sure, I thought I noticed something outside of the window, but I was pretty sure it was my imagination. It was actually, honestly, really you? How did you even get up there?"

"Well I climbed up the side of the building until I had reached your window. I was about to keep climbing since I couldn't really tell which window was yours, but I noticed that you had sensed my presence, so I dropped down, clinging onto the outside of your window."

"So you basically almost died while trying to scale my building to look in my window?" Allen said while giving Link a strange look.

"To put it simply, I suppose you could say that."

"This is making my head hurt, so I'm just going to eat now." Allen said before picking up a fork and taking a bite of Link's food, still skeptical of how it might taste. After chewing and swallowing the little bit of food he inserted into his mouth, he froze. "Th-this is-" Allen started shaking, his eyes widening. "This is…AMAZING! I give up, you win. You can stay, no, please stay." Allen urged. "With cooking like this, I don't mind you staying forever, however…I do have to worry about sleeping arrangements.

"I don't mind sharing a bed with you. It'll be easier to protect you that way too."

"Ok, it's been decided that you'll be sleeping on the couch. There are a few blankets in that closet over there in case you get cold." Allen offered, pointing to a closet in the hall between his room and the bathroom. After he had pointed that out to Link, he continued to eat the rest of the food, save for some he left for Neah and Link. "Ah, I'm stuffed now. I probably have to go shopping again tomorrow to get more ingredients."

"No need. I will go shopping tomorrow since it will help earn my stay here." Link replied diligently.

"Huh? You sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, then I'll make a list and give you some money."

"I have already compiled a list and the money is not a problem either."

"…Well if you say so." Allen replied uncertainly. "Then, I guess I should take a bath and head off to bed. Should I leave the water in the tub for you?"

"I would not wish to impose on you in such a way. I will have no need for a bath."

"OK, I guess it's decided that I'm leaving the water in then."

"Eh? But I-" Link stuttered out before he was shortly cut off.

"It's nice that you don't want to impose on me by not using my bath, but it'd be worse if the person following me around all day smelled like a dumpster before his surveillance was done." Allen snapped back.

"….Very well then. Then I thank you for letting me use your bathing facilities."

 _Bathing facilities?...Ok, definitely not weird._ Allen thought before heading into the bathroom. After bathing, Allen got out, put on his boxers, and walked out before heading to his room.

Once he was in his room, he decided to start on some homework before going to bed. About half way through, he had a thought. _Oh! I forgot to put a towel in there._ With that, he got up from his desk and headed out of his room to the linen closet and grabbed a random towel. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Link, I forgot to get you a towel, so I grabbed one for you. Do you want me to just leave it outside the door?" No answer. _I guess I'll just leave it here then._ Allen thought as he was about place the towel on the floor. Before he did, the door opened up slightly, part of Link's figure being seen. Link stuck out his hand.

"…." Allen was dumbfounded. Link's hair was not in its usual braid, but instead flowed freely down his shoulders and back. Though Allen could only see part of him, just that alone amazed him. _He's surprisingly quite beautiful. The braid made him look good, but…I like his hair down more._

Link cleared his throat, noticing that Allen had become a bit distracted. "The towel, are you going to hand it to me?"

"O-oh, right." Allen got out before handing the towel to Link, looking down to hide his embarrassment. It was his mistake though since he accidentally started right at Link's manhood. Even more embarrassed, he just turned around completely. ""W-well, I'm just going to go to bed now." Allen stuttered before turning in the direction of his room and practically sprinting inside.

Once inside his room he ran over to his bed and jumped on it belly first. _Well that went well._ Allen thought sarcastically. The bed welcomed him, soft and plush, inviting him to sleep. _Where'd I put my phone and keys again? Maybe I left them in my pants pocket. That's fine I guess._ Allen pondered before falling asleep on top of his bed.

In the bathroom Link was drying his hair with his towel, putting it around his waist when he felt it was dry enough. While he was doing that, he noticed Allen's clothes in a corner on the bathroom floor. He walked over to take them to them to the boy. When he was walking out of the bathroom, he heard something fall out of from the bundle of clothes he held.

"A phone?" He searched the clothes for anything else, finding Allen's keys before bending over to pick up the phone. He exited the bathroom, walking over to put the keys on the kitchen table. After that was done, he took his and Allen's clothes and put them in the washer before starting it. Once his hands were free of anything but the phone, he turned the phone on, coming to a lock screen. "Four digits?..." Link said before thinking over the information he had on Allen Walker. He pieced a few things together before deciding. He entered the code 1-2-2-5. The phone unlocked soon after.

"…The day his foster father adopted him, almost too predictable." Link stated before going through everything on Allen's phone. Once he had seen everything there was to see on the phone, he locked it again and place it on the kitchen table as well. He then went over to the couch, nothing but a towel on, before laying down. He didn't even bother with a blanket as he stared at the ceiling, eyes closing as he also began to drift to sleep. That was when his own phone started to ring from the coffee table next to the couch. He went to pick it up, sitting up to take the call.

"This is Howard Link speaking." He announced into the phone before hearing the voice on the other end begin to speak.

" _You're to uptight link. Anyway, that isn't what I'm calling for. I wanted to say that I'm probably going to be back in three days or so. I ended up going to the main house and I may be bringing a couple of them back with me…"_

"Them?"

" _My family…So please look after Allen until I return...He's probably going to kick me as soon as I return, and more so when he sees that I brought his favorite two cousins along….Will you help me write my will?"_

"I'm sorry, but that is not included in my job title."

" _Stingy. I'm asking you as a person, not a hired investigator."_

"I will be hanging up now."

" _Wait, you can't just hang up on your employer!"_

"….Then, can I hang up now?"

Neah sighed through the phone _."….Yes."_

"Then, good night." Link said before finally hanging up the phone and closing his eyes again. After what seemed like forever, he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Muahahaha. Yes, as I'm sure all of you have already guessed, it was indeed Link. I guess the braid was just a dead giveaway, huh? [Ryuakilover- Yes. I guess now Lavi knows to bring a little extra money for when he takes Allen out to eat. Deugemia- Are you a goddess? Thank you for reviewing every chapter thus far. I will bow down to your awesomeness. Candy Crackpot- You hit the jackpot..I'm sorry, I just had to make that joke. It was there and I couldn't resist the powers of the rhyme gods. jy24- I'm glad you could tel it was him. I guess you could say his braid doesn't lie(This a reference to the song hips don't lie in case you thought I was a crazy person talking about whether some braids lie or not). Usagi-Twins- I will try my very best to...I'm just really, really lazy. DuchessBatCat- Thank you for that. And look, it worked...I have written a new chapter you awesome, lovely person. Mana D. Cannibal-Psst...I like Neallen too...Don't tell anyone. And it would be an honor to be you friend. You have some very interesting ideas from what I've grasped after reading your review. Thank you Guests who review as well. It's enough for a trash person such as myself] Thanks for continued support, and I love you all...you probably don't want to hear that from me though. Anywho, trash queen signing out.**


End file.
